The Video Recorder
by lumos maximum
Summary: Scorpius and Rose talks out about their first kiss and a lot more on video, a bit of bickering, a lot of alcohol and fluff! Something I thought about but didn't finish, R&R! T for language. SM/RW. ONESHOT.


**Story:** The Video Recoreder  
**Ship**: Rose/Scorpius.  
**Plot:** Rose and Scorpius are volunteering to a short interview about their life and how they got to know each other and then love each other. The story shifts between the video recording of Rose and Scorpius from the future and the time in which their relationship grows in the past. A Malfoy and a Weasley is harder than any relationship at all but Rose being fire and Scorpius being ice they are forced to bring something out of each other.  
**Rating:** T for language I suppose  
**Note: **No ownership what so ever. It was suppose to be a chapterfic but I cancled the project, so here is the finishing of it... Original idea I hope!

_

* * *

_

**The Video Recorder  
**

* * *

_'Is that muggle thing remembering everything I do?'_

**_'Yes… It's a video recorder but don't mind it – I will ask you two questions and all you have to do is answer truthfully'_**

_'Just relax Scorpius. It's just a video recorder'_

_'Bloody hell Rose, those muggles invents the craziest shit.'_

_'Language!' _

_'Bloody heavens! Is that better?'_

_'Sod off Scorpius and yes, it's much better'_

**_'Enough –This is how it goes, this video recorder is taping and everything you two have to do is to answer the questions truthfully. I'll ask you the first question'_**

_'Go on'_

**_'What are your names?'_**

_'I think you already know, don't you. What kind of question is that?'_

_'Bloody hell Malfoy – just answer the question'_

_'Language Rose! And I, I am Scorpius Malfoy"_

* * *

Indeed, I am the walking paleness with a blond back slick and Black grey eyes like my mother, my crazy aunt and the first escapee from Azkaban Sirius Black. Often known as the Malfoy heir, the marked man and the misunderstood boy; well not really misunderstood, I was shaped by something's beyond me, yes – but I did understand life and life understood me back.

So I lived life, hated, loved, admired and constantly talked about.  
Does this make me a slick, womanizing and coldhearted git by the name Malfoy?  
Well, yes – I will admit that I might be rather slick but with my looks who wouldn't use it and maybe I have my ways with the ladies but I use to think that it's the laides falling for me rather than me making them swoon. What is more accurate is that I am a cold-hearted git but who wouldn't be with the Slytherin tie marking them out but more than anything and I am a Malfoy, through and through.

Bloodlines, pride and a sense of poise most people lack was throughout generation all that a Malfoy was going to be carrying about and yes, I admit that it's a bit ancient but to say that this is total nonsense is wrong too. I admired these three things; I was a pride and a poised man with only one bloodline in mind. The problem is that I didn't admit this to myself that the bloodline in my mind wasn't the Malfoy bloodline or held any purity in it but it made the blood in my veins rush.

I am introducing myself as Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_'And I am Rose'_

'Obviously'

_'Clever one aren't you?'_

_'So I've been told'_

_'Not by me I hope'_

_'No – but you've never been late to call me other things either Rosie'_

_'It's Rose'_

_'Obviously'_

* * *

So here I am with fiery and bushy red hair and lonely freckles across my nose grinning like a Weasley. They tell me that behind my blue eyes I have a fire burnings wilder than any redness on my face; I highly doubt that a fire more vivid than the one across my cheeks when I feel ashamed could be worse. I have nothing to be embarrassed about because I am raised with all the good things that life could give you and my parents are heroes. They are brave, loyal, smart and beyond so therefore I am too.

Well no, not really; they were brave, I am more of a risk taker, they are loyal and I resemble more a loner with her books. They are smart, I am witty and they are beyond this magical world and I am a Weasley, one of a thousand. But never less these are qualities I admire but rarely use to get the big things that what I want in life.

My problem is that the big things in life are far harder to get despite all the bravery of a Gryffindor. Even Gryffindors have a feeling for whats wrong – as certain Slytherins are -- and right – as avoiding certain Slytherins are -- and when to stop and I am a brave Gryffindor above all.

I am me, yes, not the famous Hermione Weasley that is spotted on page 5 in The Daily Prophet.  
With this I introduce myself as Rose Weasley.

* * *

**_'Okay, you are suppose to answer the questions strictly…this seems to be a bit harder than I thought.'_**

_'That's our slogan right Malfoy?'_

'Half the joy is in the hunt isn't it?'

'True'

**_'So you haven't been like this all the time? You know, sitting next to each other, talking into a recorder?'  
_**_  
'Oh by the snakes of Slytherin. Rose here was the last thing I wanted to sit next to me'_

_'And yet, that's how it all started'_

* * *

"Weasley" he said and stared at the woman that just crashed down in the empty chair next to him in tight blue jeans and a green fitted shirt. Roses blue eyes shifted towards his eyes while they analyzed his expressions.

"I didn't see you Malfoy" Rose had answered but didn't bother to leave or move her eyes from him. The silence between them was awkward but he noticed that Rose – a woman he clearly didn't care for – needed some kind of words from somebody.  
How did he know this? For starters Rose Weasley had chose the seat next to him without rethinking it, probably because he was the only _acceptable _person around and if that wasn't enough Rose was too upset to even move or spit something vicious towards him and that alone was frightening.

"What brings you here?" he said finally but knew the answer already. She was here for the same reason that all of them were.

"Wouldn't you just love to hear that the answer is 'You'?" Rose said ironically.  
"No" He shrugged, "I couldn't care less actually"

"Well I'm here"

"Fine Weasley"

"Fine, and it's Rose… Malfoy."

"Obviously." He said and they fell in silence again._  
_

* * *

_'Haha—you mean when you went all girly and started to bleed your heart out?'_

_'Stop lying to the video recorder Scorpius'_

_'What's a vido reorder?'_

_'The thing that is recording this – and its video recorder'_

_'Right – I'm so extremely - not - sorry for not being a muggle'_

_'You should be sorry for lying too'_

_'A Malfoy is never sorry unless he has to.'_

__

'So I've learnt… but remember a Rose has thorns'

**'Stick to the story please, how did your ehm… friendship start?'**

'Well, in Hogwarts of course – I was a girl madly in love and high on hormones and we became paired up in Potions or got our Head Boy and Girl badges or something and we just clicked.'

_'Hogwarts? Rose… Seriously, you cursed me the chance you got and surely you can't be blamed for not becoming Head Girl – your temper is vicious'_

_'Well – the real story isn't pretty to tell on video'_

_'Still, the day I was paired up with you in potions was the day I would jump to my death from the Astronomy Tower.'_

_'Funny, I wasn't that bad I recon'_

_'No, bad is an understatement. Just tell the real story, but don't make it un-realistic like you getting a Head Girl badge'_

_'I'll curse you later'_

_'No doubt that you will'_

* * *

"What brings _you_ here?" was the first question the brilliant mind of Rose Weasley came up with. _Bugger._

"The atmosphere of course" Scorpius said dryly. This was an obvious lie, the atmosphere in this place was dark, dusty and she found it quite frightening to be honest. It didn't take long before she realized that she was the only female in this shabby little bar yet it didn't bother her tonight. Her fingers tapped the bar she was sitting in front of and begged for a refill in the small shot glass that had been served as soon as she sat down.

"A regular I assume?" Scorpius dry tone asked. She didn't answer him but hoped she killed him with her eyes. Somehow they were on the same level tonight – not that she cared at all – but there was something in his eyes that she saw in her own eyes when she stared at the mirror in her apartment. Scorpius tapped the mahogany bar and his glass filled up in an instant, swooped it up in a second and tapped again only to repeat his action.

"Who are you drinking away?" she asked.

Scorpious snorted, "And you care because – "

"Because this isn't potions class, we aren't arch enemies and I surely find you more tolerate than these gits around me staring inches below my neck" she hissed and drank to the bottom of her shot glass while sending burnings glares to the bars regulars that were all above fifty.  
"I'm flattered" Scoprius shortly said and she watched his slim fingers knock to get his glass refilled.  
"Don't be" she snapped.

There was another silence and more alcohol intake before Scorpious spoke

"You – you were _really_ terrible at potions"

She heard herself giggle a giggle that belonged to the Firewhiskey alone.

* * *

_'Alright… after Hogwarts we met in a bar after a year or so'_

**_'A bar?'_**_  
'Don't act surprised, Rose is a heavy drinker'_

_'Really? Last time I checked you were the one that couldn't hold your liquor down'_

_'That's not the point – but we met in a bar and it was Christmas'_

_'No it wasn't – it was New Years Eve. Remember the fireworks?'_

_'Oh, those who sparked inside of you whenever you thought of me Rose?'_

_'Not those'_

**_'Not those?'_**

_'Oh, I didn't mean it like that you two!'_

_'Sure you did, but I'll go on. We got really drunk and this woman started to bleed her freaking heart out and then I had to escort her home for some well – best New Years Eve ever'_

_'Hey – don't say that in front… just stop lying already!'_

* * *

"Careful Weasel" he snapped when Rose stepped on his Dragon skin boots.  
"Oh, loosen up Malfoy. Life is, life is – what is life? Aha, it's yours" Rose said and twirled around on the empty street.  
"Really, I find it really hard to believe" he said calmly.

"We are all loved you know" Rose said clearly off topic and deep in her own minds.

"Is that why you came to drink – because of love?" he asked her and grinned as her red hair became a mess around her head.

"I came to drink away a bloody feeling actually, I'm not telling you more than that" she said sadly

"What feeling?" he asked her more interested than he hoped it sounded. Her eyes shifted up to the sky and stared dreamily towards it.

"The feeling of fireworks" Rose ended with her pretty blues fixed on his strong grays.

They were out in the empty street, the bars warmth was greatly missed when the cold of a December night hit their warm drunken faces. He felt bubbly, warm, fuzzy and a bit nauseated after pouring down more than eleven shots into his slim twenty year old body but Rose Weasley seemed to not feel the nausea part as she twirled stupidly in the middle of the street.  
"I could follow you home, you seem pretty drunk"

"No need, I live just around the corner" Rose said beaming and stretched out her tongue to catch the falling snowflakes from the firework filled sky. The red and the greens were mixing up in the sky perfectly but down on earth it went a bit unsmooth.

"What the fuck Weasley?" he said clearly not minding to be polite or maintaining a poise.

"What's your problem? Geez, loosen up your stiff bastard" Rose snapped and returned to catching snowflakes on her pink tongue.

"Like a child?" he asked her viciously.

Rose took his ice-freezing hands, clearly drunk beyond oblivion to even think that she could touch him without permission and started to twirl him along with her in the snow.

He didn't care much for the feeling at first but as the twirls began to rapid up he enjoyed it more than he was expected to do until he heard himself laugh, half-drunk and half-amused. Rose yelled his name loudly while she forced him so spin around with all her force and then it stopped the fun and the moment of joy. Three, maybe four very unstable steps towards the nearest light pole and he felt the nausea take over his body. He lost his poise and his pride when he puked up on his Dragon Skin boots and blacked out on the street.

* * *

_'The truth is that we got to know each other in some odd way before but we clicked in that bar and then… well, he puked and I had to escort him to my home'_

_'So maybe we talked and so on and maybe you had to escort me somewhere but I sure didn't puke'_

_'Tell that to the one that spent an half an hour to save your precious shoes from vomit'_

**_'And then what?'_**

_'Then – the best New Years Eve ever'_

_'Says the man that spent it on my couch'_

_'The question is… where did you spend it?'_

* * *

After dragging Scorpius Malfoy onto the couch in her one-room apartment she had to admit that this was one of the worst if not the worst New Years Eve she had spent in her whole life but thank Merlin that in about an half an hour it would turn twelve and there was hope in the next day.  
_Where is the god damn Firewhiskey?  
_Scorpius mumbled somewhere far away in the maroon couch in the end of the room while she tried to find some clean cups in the white painted cabinet above the sink. The one-roomer completed with kitchen when in different shades of white; from the messy dinner table in high polished white to the linen on her king size bed in the corner of the room. The only thing with the slightest hint of color was the maroon couch but even that lost its color when Scorpius pale, freckle less and grotesque body laid across it and filled the room with a scent of vomit and alcohol.

"Salazars snake, where am I?" Scorpius growled from the sofa. "This is a horrible couch"

"Shut up Malfoy and take of your shoes" she snapped back but Scorpius dozed off another time.

After pulling off his shoes and letting them drown in her filled bathtub she heard Scorpius washing off in her kitchen sink while she did as little effort to save his Dragon leather shoes. After a good 15 minute of sobering and washing she left the bathroom and stared at the clock that stood ticking above her bookshelf. 10 minutes to New Year and what a start she muttered, drunk but not enough and with a Malfoy, _the_ Malfoy in her couch - _Where is the god damn Firewhiskey?_

"Looking for this?" said Scorpius from the couch with a bottle in his hand; he looked remarkably clean and elegant for a man that just puked on his own shoes and was forced into his arch enemies couch.

"Thank you" she said and stole the bottle from his grip and poured up a glass to herself while turned the TV on to watch the countdown to come.

"You want a refill or are you good?" she asked mostly to taunt him for puking.

"Hit me" Scorpius answered coldly with traces of embarrassment in his voice and she found herself crashing down next to him for the second time this night and drinking herself into oblivion.

_Ten._  
And she noted that Malfoy didn't smell alcohol at all but rather nicely.

Nine.  
and that Malfoy behaved properly next to her without his wand anywhere near by.

Eight.  
Sure, Malfoy couldn't hold down his liquor but he looked pretty good drinking it.  
Seven.  
there was this poise, the way Malfoy sat straight in the sofa with a certain… elegance?  
Six.  
This firewiskey tastes brilliant.  
Five.  
Scorpius Malfoy just smiled towards the TV, smiled. And, it was rather breathtaking.  
Four.

* * *

_'Fine Scorpius, I sat next to you on a couch but is not like we did anything, we just drank'_

_'That's the best New Years Eve for you Rose, sitting next to the famous Scorpius Malfoy and drinking at the same time. Your dad would be so proud if he saw you'_

**_'Ok, enough. When did you kiss her – at midnight?'_**

_'What, what on earth would make you think that he kissed me?'_

_'Tackiness made him guess – I mean its new years eve, alone, a sofa, you wanting me'_

_'haha—I did not want you. That fact was logic'  
'Still, you kiss the person that is next to you. That's logic too'_

* * *

Three.  
He observed her auburn red, pretty blues and thought of her horrible and excellent bloodline.  
Two.  
He assumed it was logical to kiss, he might kiss Weasley. This is pretty much it and he was pretty much drunk.  
One.  
Kiss the girl, just kiss the girl.

The following events were odd. He had turned towards Rose and Rose had turned towards him and they just stared at each other as the muggles on the TV yelled Happy New Year. He sensed her flowery sent mixed with alcohol and loneliness and with a wave of oddly baldness and manly thinking he leaned in to steal a kiss from her in good New Year fashion. Despite the fact that he hated her and was oddly attracted to her but only in a very manly way he knew that it was logic to kiss.  
It all made perfect sense.

That's why it felt odd when a hand slapped him across the face and yelled like a stung pig that he was out of his mind.  
"What the fuck Malfoy?" Rose bellow and stood up with her arms on her hips.

"Damnit Weasley" was all he managed to say and stood in front of her when it hit him.

He was trying to kiss the red headed girl in front of him that he wouldn't even consider four hours ago.

"Tell me that you are sorry and drunk beyond your mind" Rose said furiously.

"I'm drunk beyond my mind yes … but I'm not sorry, a Malfoy is never sorry" his cocky voice replied.

Roses eyes narrowed down and he could barely hear her poisonous voice mixed with the celebration sounds from the TV.

"You're everything that is messed up with this world"

* * *

_'Well, if the person next to you were kissable perhaps but Scorpius, I have absolutely no memory of you being kissable'_

_'No, I was everything that was messed up with the world obviously, Hey -- Do you know what she did at midnight?'_

_  
**'Please tell me'**_

_'She slapped me, she freaking slapped me'_

_'You deserved that one honestly. Jumping me from nowhere! What the fu…'_

_'Me jumping you? Who jumped who –'_

_'We can argue all night about that New Year'_

_'Yes – we could… that's why I'm glad that we did something that you can't argue against'_

_'You can't talk about that Scorpius'_

_'Why, you wanted an honest documentary right?'_

**_'I guess…'_**

_'Rose spent her New Years Eve on the same couch as me right?'_

**_'Yes, so you've told me'_**

_'But I spent my New Year under the same sheets as her'_

**_'Merlin'_**

_'You are overdoing it Scorpius!'_

_'But it makes good vido'_

* * *

She was too harsh, she knew that those words were overkill when she saw Scorpius broken face. Scorpius gray eyes had traces of human in them when he looked at her for something that she spotted as… _forgiveness?_ They stood there just staring at each other before he broke eye contact to get his black traveling coat on her bed.

"I'm sorry" she said but he ignored her.

She had to fix it, somehow so she did what every Weasley would do; grabbed all the courage she had in her, took a leap towards him and pinned him down to the bed he was leaning in front.

"What the fuck Rose?" Scorpius shouted and made a huge effort to wrestle her off him but she had the advantage of being on top and slightly sober compared to him. Her real name fleeding from his lips was proof enough that despite their lack of words they were somehow bonding behind the glasses of firewhiskey, pukes and destroyed boots.

"I'm sorry ok?" she said pleading for forgiveness but they fought in the bed until he managed to wrestle her down in an oddly mess of sheets and pillows.

"Fine" Scorpius spat at her still pinning her down and staying close enough for her to feel his heavy breathing. It felt like a minute under the sheets just staring with all the different emotions playing in their eyes, across their faces and on the body language they spoke right now.  
"Scorpius" she said to say something. He tilted his head to the left, trying to get a better view of her against the white sheets and his tounge stroke his pink lips got before he spoke again  
"Rose"

She had never been this close to him; his arms pinning her down and his bodyweight pressing her down to the madrass, it left her breathless. She had never even desired to be this close to him but here she was, here he was and she realized that somewhere beneath all that they had gone through she did desire him. He was her never ending firework, blazing across her night sky.  
Scorpius leaned away, perhaps to be the gentleman she never saw him as. But Scorpius was so close, too close and it would be wrong if she didn't lean up to meet his pink lips and steal the kiss he intended for her. So that's what she did and he kissed her back with passion, confusion and fury under the white linen sheets.

* * *

_'and after that kiss we were inseparable, '  
'It's never just a kiss with a Malfoy, that's why the girls swoon'  
'Oh, you're such a git'  
_**'What do you mean?'**_  
'Well, Rose here didn't just kiss me.'  
_**'Too much'**_  
'Shut it Scorpius'  
'Hear me out you two, with a Malfoy it's the whole thing'  
_**'The whole thing?'**_  
'Yeah, I fell for her after that kiss. I dated her.'  
'If cursing him equals dating him, then yes – I did date him'  
'I asked her to move in'  
'I hit him'  
'I told her that I loved her.'  
'I slapped him'  
'And then?'  
'Well, I might have said that I loved you too'  
'not that…'  
'…and that I was sorry for slapping you'  
'Exactly, and I proposed'  
'I might have cried…'  
'You did and then I married you two years after our kiss, remember the vowels'  
'How could I forget – how odd the words were'  
_**'What were they?'  
**_'Well, Scorpius – as the romantic he never became wrote the most non-romantic words'  
_**'Then why is he grinning that awful winning smile?'  
**_'Because – and I quote – he said "I would down a whole bar if that made me end up in your couch even if it was less for better than for the worse, I would destroy numerous boots if that made me end up in the mix of your linen sheets even if it was less for richer than for poorer and I will drink any potion you cook for me even if it results more in sickness than in health'  
'Dear, the best part is "I won't however love and cherish you for so long as we both shall live, I will do it beyond".'_**  
'Oh, I didn't know that you had it in you.'**_  
'Netiher did Rose'  
'Scorpious…'  
'I love you'  
_**'And then what?'**_  
'And then we got a house, Roses dream house'  
'And we got a cat that Scorpius hated'  
'Oh, Snowball! He hated me more than I hated him but we got rid of it because Merlin heard my wishes'  
'Yeah, a year or so later your dad and me had you Leo Malfoy and you were so special and cute and well, a cat allergic'  
'The perfect gift, not just because of the cat thing but because you were as beautiful as your mother'  
'You flatter me Mr Malfoy, but you got your fathers eyes, his poise and especially his smile'  
'Mrs Malfoy look at our boy, probably the first Malfoy with freckles and red hair. That is entire your looks'  
**'Is that why granddad says that I am an odd one?'**  
'Well, perhaps – but we are odd, aren't we Scorpius'  
'We sure are. Son, you better wrap this recording up, I think the vido is low on the energysticks'  
'Oh, Scorpius this is new ages -- You really should have taken the Muggle courses at Hogwarts like your son here'  
_**'Right, thanks mum, ehm. Last question – what did you say in your vowels mum?'**_  
'Oh, I didn't say that much really…'  
'She just jumped me, kissed me senseless and kept on doing that every morning after that under our linen sheets'_

__

---- fin ----

* * *

Leave a sweet little review and make my day!  
Lumos Maximum


End file.
